Fights Add Romance
by Neji-Fan-Girl
Summary: Neji shows his true feeling for Ten Ten.This may seem like LeeTenTen but it's really NejiTenTen.
1. Default Chapter

Fights Adds Romance

Starting the Romance

'Ah...Neji is so cool,' thought Ten Ten as she stares at Neji.

"Ok. Everyone who pasted the final exam is here," said Iruka. "Now to put you on your teams."

'I hope I get on Neji's team,' thought Ten Ten.

"First team is...Neji...Lee...Ten Ten," said Iruka.

"Yes!!" shouted Ten Ten.

Everyone but Neji stared at Ten Ten. "What are you doing Ten Ten?" asked Neji in a really sexy voice.

"Uh... nothing," says Ten Ten.

1 YEAR LATER

"Hey Neji," said Ten Ten.

"Hi," replied Neji in an even sexier voice.

Gai appears. "Lee can't come today. He's on a 'special' mission."

"What is it?" asked Ten Ten.

"He's puking in the toilet," replied Gai.

"Oh...so what do you want us to do today?" asked Ten Ten.

"You can go home. I'm going to go help Lee," said Gai.

"Neji...uh...do you want...to go for a walk with me?" asked Ten Ten.

"Sure," said Neji in an even sexier sexier voice.

"R-really?" asked Ten Ten a little...well not a little...she was really surprised.

"Why not? We have known each other for a really long time," said Neji in an even sexier sexier sexier voice.

"Well where should we go?" asked Ten Ten.

"I know just the place," said Neji in an even sexier sexier sexier sexier voice.

Neji leads Ten Ten to a hill overlooking a lake. Ten Ten sits down and Neji sits really close to her. (AN: I wish I was Ten Ten right now) Then Neji puts his hand on Ten Ten's knee. Ten Ten looks into Neji's eyes and then......

Will update in one day!


	2. Lee's Real Mission

Fights Add Romance

Lee's Real Mission

Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Was now kissing Ten Ten! (AN: God I want to be Ten Ten so bad!)

Meanwhile... Lee was behind the bushes on to same hill as Neji and Ten Ten. But he was pasted out. Gai had told Neji and Ten Ten that he was sick because well he was the night before but...he forced himself to practice.

Once Lee got up he jumped up and looked around him not realizing where he was. As he turned his head to the right...... he saw Neji in a lip lock with Ten Ten. Reality struck him...he realized that he was in love with Ten Ten. Lee stood there frozen in terror and regret.

Now back to Neji and Ten Ten.

Once Neji relished his hold on Ten Ten. Ten Ten in a broken voice, "Wh-what are y-you d-doing?"

"Ten Ten I have always liked you and the way I know you like me is well when we were getting put on our teams you jumped up after they said Lee, Neji, Ten Ten you jumped up in joy," Replied Neji in no other than his sexy voice.

As Ten Ten blushes she quickly kisses Neji.

With Neji's mad ninja skills and well...Byakugan while he was kissing Ten Ten he threw a kunai right passed Lee's ear. (AN: If I was Lee I would be really afraid.)

"Neji! What are you doing!?!?" shouted Ten Ten.

"He was staring at us," said Neji in his godly, sexy voice.

Lee was still staring blankly.

THE NEXT DAY

"Neji! I want to fight you for Ten Ten's love!" shouted Lee surprising even himself.

"You want to fight me for Ten Ten?" asked Neji smirking in his oh so sexy way.

"WHAT!?!?!" shouts Ten Ten "YOU WANT TO FIGHT NEJI FOR MY LOVE!?!?!?"

"Well yeah," said Lee really afraid of Ten Ten.

"Ten Ten...this will be over with in a few minutes," said Neji really really sexily.

Lee got ready. Neji stood there looking hot. Then...

Sorry have to wait till next time. ï


	3. The Fight

Fights Add Romance

The Fight

Lee lunged at Neji shouting, "I will have the woman I love!"

With Neji's hot, mad ninja skills he stepped to the left as lee was exactly an inch away from Neji's beautiful face. As Lee passed Neji's right arm, Neji punched Lee in the stomach and sent Lee flying.

"Neji! You don't need to do this!" shouted Ten Ten attempting to stop the match that was obviously I Neji's favor.

"Ten Ten...let me finish this," said Neji in a calm, sexy voice.

"No!!" shouted Ten Ten, "No!!" as Ten Ten yelled at Neji to stop Lee got up and yet agin attempted to hit Neji. The moment Ten Ten noticed that Neji was going to let Lee hit him she was in front of Neji with Lee's fist a centimeter away from her nose.

"Ten Ten...what are you doing?" asked Neji, "You told me to stop fighting and I did."

"I told you to stop fighting because I wanted to fight too," said Ten Ten.

"Ten Ten you are the reason for me fighting Neji," said Lee, "If you fight along side Neji I will not fight."

"Then it's over," said Ten Ten.

"No, it's not," said Neji in nothing else but his sexy voice.

"Fine you two can fight," said Ten Ten really annoyed.

"And the winner gets to be Ten Ten's boyfriend," Lee said getting really excited.

"Uh...y-yeah," said Ten Ten thinking about being Lee's girlfriend which made a shiver go down her spine.

Right then and there Neji hit Lee on the back of the neck causing Lee to pass out.

"I win," said Neji with a smile, not a smirk a smile. Neji kissed Ten Ten and they walked off leaving Lee on the ground.


End file.
